


Man, the Boy's Nonstop

by GlitterSpinnyFishy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: College, Depression, Eating Disorders, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Low Self Esteem, M/M, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6562762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterSpinnyFishy/pseuds/GlitterSpinnyFishy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When 17 year old Alexander Hamilton goes to King's College, he is in for more than he ever imagined. His workload is giant and only growing. He's under unbelievable stress and resorts to some rather unhealthy coping mechanisms. Everything's great....that is, until Aaron Burr learns his secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for my writing, I'm only 15 and still learning to keep an audience captivated and not bored. Any criticism is HIGHLY appreciated. Thanks so much and I truly hope you enjoy.  
> ~Kenzie

(Alexander's POV)

The professor stood before the small boy, a stern look on his face "Young man, you will tell me if any student or professor bullies you or is rude in any way. It is quite an unusual circumstance where an underage student is allowed on campus. I trust that you will keep in contact if you need anything?" 

"Yes, sir! I just wanted to say, sir, thank you so much for this opportunity! I can't image how I would've paid for college if not for this scholarship. I'll let you know if anything goes wrong Mr. Washington, and thanks again. For everything." Mr. Washington smiled "For the hundredth time Alexander, call me George. It's what my students, and now you in a few days, will be calling me." Alexander looked up eagerly "Yes si-George." George nodded "Good. Now, I must be off. Best of luck Alexander, I'll see you soon" with that the older man departed, leaving Alexander in front of his dorm building. He was at college!

Alexander walked down the hallway, muttering under his breath "103...103...103...ah! 103!" He inserted the key and quickly opened the door. Inside lay two simple beds, each against a wall. At the foot of each was a dresser/desk combination and a closet door. Near Alexander’s closet was a door he assumed lead to a bathroom. The walls were plain grey, but Alexander knew once his stuff was in and his roommate's stuff, it would look a lot less bleak. With that, he made the executive decision to claim the right side and began to unpack.

About an hour later, Alexander's meager belongings were organized and unpacked. With a pleased smile, the boy set up his laptop and began to type. He had a few opinions on the new bill passed...

Suddenly, laughter rang outside the room. Then a slightly quieter "I think this one's yours, Burr" and the lock jiggled before swinging open to reveal a his roommate. "Aaron Burr, I presume" he declared, voice wavering with excitement "Alexander Hamilton, pleased to make your acquaintance."

(Aaron's POV)

A small man, no, boy stood in front of him. He had long, unruly black hair and a slight accent though Aaron couldn't tell where from. The boy was thin, almost too thin, with beginnings of dark circles under his eyes. From what Aaron could tell, he had already unpacked and had a document open with several pages of writing. He composed himself and stood straight “Nice to meet you, Alexander.” Civil, but no promises of anything. Aaron looked around the room before starting to unpack, hoping that would show his roommate that he was not interested in talking. Sadly, his actions were taken as permission for the other boy to start talking. As Alexander opened his mouth, all Aaron could think was ‘sweet Jesus’.

(Alexander’s POV)

“So, what are you majoring in? I'm doing English but I think I'm going to add Politics to that by the end of the year? Mr. Washington said he wouldn't allow me to double major as a freshman, but I could get around it if I wanted. Are you excited for classes to start? Wait, you’re a freshman, correct? Of course you are, if you weren't why would you be in the freshman dorms? That'd be ridiculous anyways, someone who wasn't a RA in the freshman dorms? So where are you from? I know a lot of people who come to King’s are from New York but it'd be cool if you were from somewhere far away like Wyoming or California maybe! Have you been west of the U.S.? I think it'd be fun to go there and...”

“Alexander! Do you always talk this much?” Aaron queried, exasperated. Dear Lord the kid was a hyperactive mess! The kid replied “I guess so. That's what Mr. Washington tells me, at least.” Aaron sighed, then began to talk once more “let me give you some advice: talk less,” he looked so confused, “smile more,” even more so, “you give others more reasons to argue when you're so open about your views.” Ah, he finally looked like he understood. Alexander shrugged “you know, I've gotten here so far and skipped two grades by being open. It's worked so far, so I don't see why it won't work now” then he went back to his bed and began typing again. Aaron sighed once more, this kid would be the death of him.

(Alexander’s POV)

What was it Aaron’s right to say he talked too much? Well, he did, but that doesn't mean the older boy had to basically tell him to shut up. Oh, well, not much he could do about that now.

The two managed to stay out of each other's way for the rest of the night, a miracle in the small dorm room. Near midnight Aaron decided to go to bed, he wouldn't want to be late on his first day. He turned off the light and nodded politely to the younger boy, who was engrossed in his work. The light of his laptop was enough for Alexander as he squinted in the dark.

When Aaron woke up at 6 to go to class, he saw Alexander in the same position he was last night, dark circles under his eyes the only testimony of his night. Aaron shrugged off the nagging guilt that he should've told the kid to sleep, wasn't his problem. If the kid wanted to lose sleep on his computer, that was his problem. Probably playing some stupid game. With just a hint of guilt remaining, he went off. Aaron wouldn't be his caretaker.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey :) I'm really really sorry for the delay! I've had a lot of drama with band and actually a big fight with a good friend, so I've been a tad distracted. Thanks for those who read this and commented, I enjoyed your feedback! I apologize upfront for any mistakes and comments are greatly appreciated! I hope you enjoy!

Several weeks passed, both boys being pushed to their limits. King’s didn't believe in giving only long term assignments and students were given essays to be done the next night along with papers due months ahead. The varying due dates made it difficult to remember what was due when and many all-nighters were pulled. Aaron had hoped that once school began, the younger boy would calm down and work primarily on his schoolwork. To his dismay, Alexander just pulled even more all-nighters to try and finish his work and other projects. One night, he finally asked him.

“What in the world is so important that you must do more work even after your school work is done?” Alexander had only shrugged 

“Law stuff, you wouldn't care.” The boy had figured out (after two weeks of trying to be nice) that Aaron wasn't interested in being friends. He already had a group and didn't need his young, hyperactive roommate. Really, it wasn't that Aaron didn't want to know him, he just was busy and had to worry about his own work.

Alexander had quickly decided that Debate was his favorite class (even if he wasn't technically supposed to be there). There he could speak his mind and not care who heard him, it would just be taken as a Devil’s Advocate approach, not him being difficult. The only thing he didn't like about the class was Thomas Jefferson. 

Now Thomas was a junior and was, quite possibly, the most conservative, worthless, piece of trash Alexander had ever met. He always opposed Alex’s ideas and riled the boy up to near tears of frustration. Not only that, he enjoyed it. Thomas then began to encounter Alexander outside of class. 

“Hey Hamilton, you gonna go cry to your mommy cause you lost that debate hardcore? Oh wait, you don't have one, do you?” Alex just clenched his fists and walked quicker, but Thomas had longer legs and therefore caught up with him swiftly. 

“Aww! Poor orphan! Hard to believe you’re from a poor country though, aren't Caribbean people supposed to be skinny? Far cry from you, Hammy. Hey! Hammy, like a pig! You a little piggy, Hammy?” Alex fought back tears and whipped around to glare at the older boy.

“Are you done yet you Macaroni-fucker?! Your insults are almost as bad as your debate, though it is quite hard to suck that badly! Oh, look, a big bad Junior picking on a Freshman, real thought aren't you? I mean...” With that Jefferson grabbed the collar of Alex’s shirt and pulled him up to his face.

“You wanna say that again, fatty? That's what I thought. Poor little bastard Hammy, all alone and too weak to do anything,” he threw Alexander down, “Stay away from me if you know what's good for you.” And he turned on his heel and walked away, laughing to James Madison.

Alexander ran back to the dorm, tears streaming down his face. As soon as he slammed the bathroom door shut, he yanked up his shirt and stared into the mirror. He wasn't fat, was he? Sure, his ribs had padded out a tad and he couldn't quite see all of them, that was just from the stress of freshman year and the unhealthiness of American food. Right? Looking closer, Alex saw the slight chubbiness in his cheeks, the sagging fat of his arms, the lack of tone in his legs. He was getting fat, wasn't he?

Defeated, he trudged back to his bed and lay limply. His stomach growled, reminding him he needed to eat, but he just curled up tighter and let a few tears trickle down. That's how he remained for the rest of the night, not even noticing Aaron entering the room.

Aaron was exhausted. He had turned in an essay and was assigned another one that was due in a week. As he returned to the dorm, he noticed his young roommate was presumably sleeping. He shook his head. He knew Alex would crash sometime. While doing his homework, Aaron's thoughts kept running back to Alexander. From what he could tell from the back view, the kid looked thin. Though his heart went out to Alex, he reminded himself that he would not care for him. He was in college, the kid could handle himself. Besides, he wasn't the boy’s boyfriend or girlfriend.


	3. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just explaining some stuff.

So, I've been gone for awhile. Let me explain myself.

When I was 15 (I guess 2 years ago, wow) I was suicidal, I self harmed, and I was depressed/anxious all the time. Writing and reading about these things made me feel "normal," it made the idea of cutting myself not as bad as it was. I wasn't seeking help for my issues besides a peer who was barely 2 years older than me. 

Let me tell you, my readers, what went "wrong" with this. First of all, I was relying on a high schooler for my mental health. That was terribly wrong for me to do to her and I wish everyday that I wouldn't have put her through this stress. Secondly, I wasn't focused on getting better. I kept dwelling in my "issues" by reading and writing about them, I normalized it. 

Near the end of the year I began this fic I nearly committed suicide twice. It took the rest of that year and all of half of junior year to realize this wasn't healthy. I needed to change something and fast.

Luckily I have amazing friends who have been able to support me through this. I still have flare ups of my depression and anxiety, but I'm doing much better overall.

To put it simple, I'm not planning on continuing this fic. I have happily separated myself from these topics and have decided for myself to stay away so that I'm not thrown back into the cycle. It's my senior year and I have finally chose myself over others.

I hope this isn't upsetting to anyone. I understand that there was (from my perspective) reallly awesome support that gave me the confidence to keep writing, but I have to choose my mental health and happiness over this fic. Thanks for walking through this journey with me and feel free to continue this story or use the ideas.

I love you all, please stay happy and safe.

-Kenzie


End file.
